


Patchwork Family

by Sapphicnova



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout 4 - Freeform, Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Sole Survivor - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Piper - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicnova/pseuds/Sapphicnova
Summary: When Dominic and Danse answer the distress call from a settlement they find themselves with a few Super Mutants and a heap of dead bodies. After clearing the way they search through the rubble and find a surprise that sends Dominic into an emotional tizzy. An infant is thrown into their midst and due to his paternal instincts Dominic can't resist caring for the orphan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BETHESDA AND THE APPROPRIATE CREATORS.  
> WARNING: SPOILERS! IF YOUR HAVE NEVER PLAYED CERTAIN QUESTS YOU WILL FIND SOME REFERENCES AND SPOILERS IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ FURTHER!

Settlement 12:24

We had been too late by the time we had reached the settlement. Danse and I had wiped out the last of the Super Mutants when we arrived, but the inhabitants were already gone. A wave of sorrow washed over me as we searched through the wreckage, finding nothing, house after house. 

"I wish I had made it sooner." I sighed.

"It's not your fault Dominic. Protecting the Commonwealth is a hard task with even for the best of us. " He crossed the room to me, giving my forehead a light kiss.

"I know, but I was the one who gave them hope. I gave them a place were they could all make a home for themselves and then I failed to protect them." I slung my gun over my shoulder and rubbed the exhaustion from my face. "I guess we shouldn't waste anytime though, we should get this place cleaned up. There are more people in the Commonwealth who could use a place to sleep. Let's just hope I can give them a little more of my time." 

"Your heart is big, but heavy. Maybe we should leave the clean up to the MInutemen, and you..." He took my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You might need to take a little time to yourself." 

"Says you? A man that used to be so dedicated to the Brotherhood that you didn't know the definition of vacation." 

"Yes. I insist. If I still had rank I'd pull it on you and order you to take the week off and get some rest. But I can promise to make it worth our while if you take me up on it." He winked.

"Maybe you're right. You know you're one hell of a charmer?" I headed for the door. As my foot hit the ground, I stopped. What was that? "Did you hear that Danse?"

"Hear what, that I'm a charmer? Yes. Yes I did." He stood in the doorway looking down at me. 

"No. Shh." I perked and ear up, did I really hear what thought I heard? There it was again.

Danses head snapped back around, into the house. "Is that..."

Pushing past him I listened again inside the house. The noise lead me to the corner, a green chest with a star on it was the cause. Flipping the latch I swung it open and saw the infant, his cry filling the air.

"They must've pull him in there to protect him." Danse said quietly.

My heart lurched as I lifted the crying baby into my arms. The emotions filled my body and I had to choke back a lump in my throat. He wasn't hurt, but his eyes were filled with tears. Leaning down I took a blanket from the chest and wrapped him in it, his crying now reduced to a sniffling. Turning on my heel I took a quick few steps I held him out to Danse. "You need to take him." I was shaking.

"What?!" Danse held his arms out quickly, taking the child as I pushed it into his arms.

"I can't." I mumbled, the tears started to fall as I turned away from him. "I'll meet you back at the Outpost." 

Listening Outpost Bravo 17:37

My eyes had been focus on the sky as as it darkened, my back against the concrete wall as I sat on the ground. My heart hurt, my eyes were swollen and had all I could do to keep from crying. The paternal instincts I had kicked into over driving when I saw that tiny face, I felt a sense of loss. I knew where my son was, he was the leader of The Institute, but it wasn't the same, I hadn't raised him. Nora and I had him for a mere two weeks before the bombs. Two-hundred years and I still had the need to care for an infant, any infant. A baby. 

Snap.

My head instantly flicked down and I saw Danse coming from out of the woods. 

"I'm not done being pitiful." I let my head fall back against the wall. 

"You're not pitiful." He smiled at me, holding out his hand to help me up.

I pulled myself to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck. As if he could feel my need for comfort he immediately twined his arms around me. "I'm sorry I left so quickly."

"No need to apologize. I'd like to say that I understand, but I've never lost a child or a spouse. But I know that you must feel an incredible pain and it makes me concerned for you more intensely than I've ever felt before." His words warmed my heart.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I left him in Diamond City with Piper, she's going to have him checked out by the doctor. She has everything that she needs to care for him until we can find another place for him." He pushed me back to examine my face, running a thumb under my puffy eyes with a sympathetic grin. "I know you trust her, and he'll safe behind the walls of the city."

"Thank you." His hand was soft against my face. 

"You do want to take me up on that rest I suggested?" Danse released me, holding the door open for me to enter the outpost. 

"Only if you keep up your end of the bargain." I tugged him in after me, wiggling my brows at him.

At least for now I knew that I would have a distraction from the storm that was raging in my mind, but I also knew that it was only temporary. I had made up my mind to take the child in if it went over well with Danse. That would mean that I would have to move him out of the Outpost, and I'm still unsure of how that would pan out. Plus it would take a lot of my time, but that face was unforgettable. I could move him to Sanctuary, but it was to dangerous there. Maybe I could keep him in Diamond City, give Home Plate an overhaul and we could all stay there. Make a decent home for ourselves, we could be a patchwork family. A sole survivor, a synth coming to terms with being a civilian, and an orphan baby. One happy family.


End file.
